


'till Death Do Us Part (Not That it Will)

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [50]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico disappears for a long time
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	'till Death Do Us Part (Not That it Will)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonk i swear this isn't angst- hasidhiaspd c (it might be a lil bit angsty but shh)

"It's okay-" Nico didn't want to leave the cocoon of Will's arms, but he had to leave, "I'll be back. I'll come back." It sounded like he was convincing himself as much as he was trying to convince Will. 

Will just sighed against Nico's cheek, tilting his head to deliver a firm kiss to Nico's lips, "I know you will- I just don't want you to  _ leave _ , you know?" His hands rubbed warm circles on the skin just under Nico's shirt and for a moment he considered staying. 

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

Will sighed again, followed by another kiss. "You should probably get going, then. You were supposed to leave like half an hour ago-" his quiet laugh was strained, and he obviously didn't want to let go when he did. 

"I love you, Will" And then Nico was gone, his cheeks red and almost glad that he had to leave. He didn't have to face Will's reaction, that way. 

Will just sat there in shock for a moment, looking around Cabin 13 that was already seeming brighter without Nico's presence. It felt wrong. "I love you too" was whispered into the air, and Will wished nothing more than to be able to tell Nico. 

\-----

With Nico gone, Will didn't have anything to occupy his extra time, so he spent it in the infirmary. Nobody was there to make him take breaks, and on the rare occurrences that he did, he automatically started to grab two meals, only to remember that Nico wasn't there, get sad again, and throw himself into his work with renewed vigor. 

It got to the point that Kayla and Austin had to tag-team drag him to his cabin. 

"I'm fine, Kay. Let me go back."

Kayla scoffed, tossing a pillow at Will, "You've been depressed ever since your boy toy left. I'm not letting you work yourself half to death before he returns."

It had been a month, Will thought, it wasn't looking like Nico  _ would  _ return. 

\-----

Two months, campers were asking if they should hold a funeral. Will snapped at them, probably seeming crazed as he insisted he was alive. 

\-----

Six month. Will gave in. 

He made the shroud, Hades helm in front of the sun. 

The ashes hung heavy in the air for weeks. 

\-----

It was borderline a year since Nico left, Will was still grieving, spending more time in the Hades cabin than his own. "You promised you'd come back" he whispered into the darkness, closing his eyes to try and stop himself from crying, "Gods, I would do anything to get you back"

"Anything?"

Will's head snapped up and his hands were glowing "Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing in here?" he demanded, ready to  _ murder  _ whoever dared to step foot in here. 

"C'mon, Tesoro, don't tell me you don't remember me-"

Will's breath hitched,  _ Nico _ . 

"I'm not here, but I'm coming. I'm trying as hard as I can to get back. I was kidnapped by wind spirits, nasty little fuckers that brought me all the way to fucking  _ Rome _ . It took forever to get money to come back, Iris messages wouldn't go through. Every time I tried this, you weren't here and it left me drained. I'm so sorry, Will. I'm coming back."

Will laughed bitterly, "If this is some sick joke, I'll murder whoever is behind it." he hissed, trying (and failing) to hold back his tears. "If you're Nico, what was the last thing you said to me before you left?"

The shadows squeaked, and they moved like Nico had flung his hands up to cover his face. "I love you" he murmured. "It was stupid, but it's true. I love you, Will."

Will finally relaxed, slumping back on Nico's bed, "I love you, too, Nico. You didn't let me tell you. I love you so much." he wanted to reach out and cradle Nico's face in his hands, "Come home safe,  _ please _ "

The shadows shuffled again, "Yes. Gods, I'm in New York now. This message is spending my energy so I won't be able to shadow travel or afford a cab very far, but I'll make it to camp. I promise."

Will nodded, "Come home, Nico. Please come home" the sudden silence was thick and left Will feeling strangely depressed, almost more so than before. 

\-----

No matter how much Will insisted that Nico was alive, the other campers just smiled pittingly at him. Kayla and Austin insisted that he see a therapist or something, but Will just shrugged them off, muttering something along the lines of "You'll see"

When word got around that there was a seemingly mortal boy passed out at the bottom of the hill, every camper had to check it out. Like he was a tiger at a zoo. 

They yelled at Will when he pushed passed the magical barrier, rushing down the hill. Godsdamnit if that wasn't Nico-

He fell to his knees before the boy, his dark hair danced with shadows, his eyes flicked open with a groan. "Nico-" he whispered quietly, hand buried in Nico's hair as he pulled him into as tight of a hug as he dared with the boy in such a fragile state. 

"What the- Will how did you find me?"

Nico was confused, but he wasn't protesting, clutching desperately at Will's shirt, trying to get closer to him. "Fuck, Tesoro, I missed you so much."

The other campers finally realized what was happening, and they were crowding the couple in minutes, asking questions. Will didn't mind them, though, just pressing kisses over his cheeks and forehead. "What do you mean, how did I find you? You're on Half Blood Hill, darling."

Nico frowned, but shrugged it off, deciding it was more important that he was here, not how he got there. "I missed you" he whispered, deciding that they were going to lay there together, woven tightly together, until the crowd dispersed. 

"I love you, Nico" Will whispered, nosing Nico's cheek, "Thank you for keeping yourself safe" he murmured. 

It was almost sundown by the time Will found the nerve to move, shifting out from under Nico and picking him up the way he did when he was injured. It’s physically impossible to erase the smile from his face as he walked through camp, very obviously towards Cabin 13, with a sleeping son of Hades in his arms. 

The night that the lord of the dead came back from the dead. It went on that year’s bead.

**Author's Note:**

> i demand Solangelo requests before i break and read tower of nero out of order (i still have the last 4 books of heroes of olympus, the kane chronicles, and the first four trials of apollo books to reread through before i let myself read tower of nero, and then i'm rereading magnus chase so I'm set for months if i can find the motivation to read)
> 
> lol i posted a very long Marvel fic in hopes that the fandom will leave mev but there has been no such luck
> 
> also i need somebody to rant about Rick's books my discord is The Daddy#1801


End file.
